


Only a Matter of Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Only a Matter of Time

**Only a Matter of Time**

**Pairing:** Snow White/ Prince David Charming

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Word Count:** 349

 

Snow looked out the window with worry in her eyes. She knew they were all safe and sound but there was something nagging at her. It was almost like she could feel the next battle looming on the horizon.

Charming walked up behind her and handed her a cup of cocoa. “Are you going to tell me what you’re thinking about or are you going to stand there and get wrinkles?”

Snow turned around and glared at him. “Wrinkles?”

Charming shrugged. “You do that thing with your forehead when you’re upset. Tell me Snow.”

“I don’t know why but I feel something terrible coming. I know we are all safe but it never lasts.” Snow looked at the cup in her hands. “I just can’t shake it.”

“We’ve been through a lot lately. You’re tired.” Charming rubbed her shoulder. “Drink your cocoa and get some rest. There’s no trouble now.”

“No trouble right now.” Snow sighed and took a sip from her cup. “This is not the life I expected us to have when we were married. I thought we would rule the kingdom and raise our children in peace.”

“I was hoping that too but our lives are what they are.” David kissed her cheek. “I wouldn’t change a moment of the time I’ve been with you.”

“I wouldn’t either but I would have liked a little calmer life.” Snow walked away from the window and picked up a photo in a frame on the counter. “I wanted to raise her not meet a full grown woman. I wanted to live in that castle and grow old.”

Charming nodded. “I did too. Do you want to go back?”

“No. There is nothing there.” Snow took a breath and sat the cup and photo down. “I think I will take a nap.”

“Good idea.” Charming smiled.

After he watched Snow walk behind the curtain, he walked over to the window and looked out. He could feel it too but he would never admit it to Snow. It was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose again.


End file.
